


Not too different...

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always wondered why he came to her, and why he stayed with her. They were so different after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too different...

Characters: Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Tatsuki Arisawa

* * *

Tatsuki looked at the man sleeping before her. His azure locks glinted softly in the moonlight. The usually sneering lips were formed into a serene nonexpression. The man's wonderful oceanic blue eyes, the ones she loved so much, were covered with their lids.

She watched him carefully, hazel brown eyes attentively observing the near-naked form beside her. It was a habit of his that she didn't really appreciate. What would her parents say if they knew? The girl chuckled to herself darkly, 'If they knew.' However, she could get used to it she blushed to herself, as she watched the well developed form in front of her. His body was amazing, from the calves to the pectorals. Of course, she thought to herself. He was a man who fought for his own survival in a cruel world.

He had once told her that he had killed thousands. There was no boasting in it, entirely unlike him. He just stated it. It was a fact, and she had a feeling that it was nothing to him, not in the 'I-did-it-but-you-can't-do-a-thing-about-it' way but more of 'everyone-did-it-so-I-did-too' way. There was nothing in the man, nothing in his posture, his face, or his voice that refuted the fact that he once stated. He had exuded strength, power, and danger, a potent poison that had her asking for more.

She smiled as she trailed her fingertip on the man's mask and then on her skin, on the edge of his hollow hole. She had sighed, wondering to herself if she feared him. Perhaps, when at some time when they were nothing but predator and prey, not that she'd show him when he's grinning so smugly. When, she wondered idly, when did she forget her fear of him? So easily, she thought, drawing the most random patterns on his skin, so easily can he crush her, and yet at times, with only a word, she can stop him, as if she was the greater one and not him.

She blushed as she lifted her hand and caressed the man's lips. She was mildly surprised though when the man's lips suddenly captured the intruding appendage. "Did I wake you up, kitty?" she smirked.

"Wrong," he whispered opening the sea-blue eyes, which crinkled up a bit as he as grinned at her. "I've been enjoying the touches for a while now, princess."

"Idiot," she muttered, tapping the man's nose, and proceeding to continue her journey on his lips and his teeth as he grinned. "I love you." Those three words weren't something that she'd easily dole out every day; heck, the man even had to force it out of her at times. That was the reason why he looked at her rather surprised. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Instead of teasing her though, the man decided to be as uncharacteristic as well. "Nah, just that I love you as well."

"Sometimes I just have to wonder how," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "We're so different."

"Yeah," he smirked. "But are we really that different?" The feral look on his face, the blood-thirsty and rage-filled eyes, and the infuriating smirk made her reconsider.

"Who knows?" she murmured smiling and cuddling closer, keeping her hands to herself at last. "Who knows?"

"Yeah," he whispered as he watched her close her eyes. "Who knows?"


End file.
